


X-Ray Vision Not Required

by Missy



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Banter, F/M, Humor, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois seduces Clark, post-Superman reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray Vision Not Required

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: [DCU] Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Lois Lane/Clark Kent, tease, convince

Women as brilliant as Lois don’t often allow themselves to be led. Which is why she’s decided to sneak into his apartment in the middle of the night while teasing him “Are you going to stay stubborn?” she teased him.

He sighed. “Lois…”

“Clark?”

She sat back, flashing him an inch of bare, lace-coated thigh. “No x-ray vision,” she requested, stretching out over the couch.

“Don’t you think it’ll be dangerous?”

“As long as you’re not faster than a speeding train.” Her robe drifted further apart. 

“I kinda regret telling you my secret now,” he complained fondly.

She grinned and reached for his half-buttoned shirt and untucked tie. “Then let me show you the only thing you have to worry about is missing Perry’s deadline.”

That was, admittedly, the last thing on Clark’s mind as they slumped together to the couch.


End file.
